Tema del foro:Game of Thrones/@comment-26478177-20150608213442/@comment-25049126-20150611212107
Escarcha Stark escribió: Discrepo con los personajes que has dicho para ser los vengadores de la Casa Stark. -Catelyn es un puñetero zombi mata Freys. Y ya. Intentar acabar con la casa Frey de esa forma es absurdo y una pérdida de tiempo. Hay demasiados y en cuanto les desaparezcan más de 5 Freys, empezarán a sospechar. Manda un ejército (¿cuántos son en la Hermandad? ¿30 con suerte?).y decapita a Catelyn. Seguro que así no vuelve. Total, sólo es un cuerpo que apenas se puede mover y que sigue sin saber blandir una espada. ¿O es que Thoros (o alguno de los suyos) se va a molestar en volverla a resucitar, teniendo en cuenta el monstruo en que se ha convertido y en lo que los ha convertido a ellos? -Arya la vengadora sí que no me lo creo. Se ha tirado 5 (bueno, 6 porque no es hasta Mercy que empieza) libros enteros para acabar matando terciarios que no le importan a nadie (terciarios desprevenidos, además) y que no sirven para nada. Por mucho que sea la loba bailarina del agua, le metes un puñetazo y te la cargas (que sigue teniendo 11 años y pesa como una rata mojada, dijo Renly). La mitad de su lista se ha muerto por otras razones. ¿O es que alguno cree realmente que Arya llegue a matar a alguno de los pesos pesados de la lista, como Cersei o Ilyn Payne? ¿En serio? Arya tiene Deux ex Machina por un tubo, pero si alguno de los de la lista tuviera 2 dedos de frente y se da cuenta de que sus invitados empiezan a morir envenenados o con una Aguja en las tripas tras contratar a esa "niña de las cocinas que acaba de aparecer" sólo tieen que sumar 2 y 2. Que uno puede esconderse un tiempo, pero no se puede ser invisible toda la vida. Por no mencionar que Martin haga una de las suyas (no lo creo, pero nunca se sabe) y Arya acabe bebiendo agua envenenada y muriendo de diarrea. Las guerras no se ganan con ejércitos, ni asesinatos por la espalda, sino con intrigas. Eso nos lo ha demostrado por activa y por pasiva Martin. Robb tenía un ejército y murió. Balon tenía un ejército y murió. Stannis y los Bolton tienen un ejército pero se nota que van a morir. Dany tenía un ejército y tres p*ñeteros dragones y perdió. Los Tyrell tienen el ejército del Dominio, pero ya habéis visto cómo Olenna y su nietecita han reventado a la Casa Lannister (ni con la intervención del Nano Maravilloso se van a salvar de esta) sin salir de Desembarco. Los Martell van a reventar a todos los que queden sentando a Nym en el Consejo y a Tyenne con el Septón Supremo. ¿Sansa matando a puñaladas a Joffrey? Muy, muy satisfactorio, pero inútil. La cosa está en desmontar en sistema. Matas a Joffrey, muere Sansa por ello, coronan a Tommen y Cersei y los Lannister siguen dando por c*lo, y esta vez legitimizados porque Sansa mató al rey. Por eso creo que Sansa (cuando empiece a jugar) es la única que realmente tiene poder para vengarse, porque es la única que sabe de dónde sopla el viento y cómo utilizarlo, sabe cómo intrigar. Por derechos legítimos tiene el Norte, el Valle y Aguasdulces (dado que Edmure tiene pinta de ir a morir en cualquier momeno), el apoyo del Valle si se casa con Harry, el ejército que está montando con la excusa del torneo de Robalito (caballeros jóvenes sedientos de fama = tontos del haba que mueren por ti para fardar delante de las mozas) y a través de Meñique, su red de contactos. Catelyn sabía intrigar y podría haber hecho grandes cosas, pero no estaba en la corte de Desembarco (un interesante What if que ya nunca podremos conocer) pero a Robb no le salió de las pelotas escucharla. Es lo que he dicho yo con otrs palabras. Sansa digamos que es la única Stark que se mantiene en el mundo "real". Si es apoyada por el ejército del Valle (que está en perfectas condiciones al haberse mantenido al margen de toda guerra o disputa en los últimos años) y por el Norte (que la respaldará a muerte por tener el apellido que tiene) podría recuperar todo el norte y además ganar Agusdulces y el Valle, haciendo que los dominios de los Stark fueran enormes. Y todo por un matrimonio (que tiene detrás muchas maniobras de Meñique, eso sí) pero al fin y al cabo todo esto se consiguiría por un casamiento, que es lo que la Sansa de al principio de toda la trama quería y a lo que aspiraba, y a la cual habían educado para que casarse fuese la única arma para ella. Siii Sansa jugar y Arya no claro xD no se que libro leeis vosotros pero debe ser uno distinto al que yo leo. Primero el Ejercito del Valle no pasaria del cuello ningun ejercito lo a logrado jamas y antes tendrian que pasar por los Gemelos.. buena suerte xD Segundo Lady Sansa no puede reclamar el Norte a noser que quiera prosegir con al guerra en el sur.. pesa una condena de muerte sobre ella por si lo has olvidado. Sansa no hace intrigas no mata solo es una victima lo a sido siempre y lo seguira siendo ella no juega no lucha es la damisela eterna en apuros.